castle_clashfandomcom-20200223-history
Scatter
100px|left Scatter is a rare Talent / Crest reduces the Energy of a target by 5 ~ 80 (Talent) and 5 ~ 25 (Crest set) each time you attack. A Scatter Crest Set set provides the 4th largest ATK link=Attributes#Damage|18x18px boost and is placed 10th for HP link=Attributes#Hitpoints|18x18px boost of all the Crest Set types. Summary of Key Points for Scatter: * Only works when you attack (and not from being attacked). * Your attacks still increase the targets Energy (typically by 15). * Does NOT operate with proc / skill DMG, but, scatter stills operates through ATK's that are buffed by skills / procs. This means that: Special Notes on Scatter: * Is disabled by Aries skill Calamity. * Aries is a slow Energiser only Energising by 12 from attacks and when attacking. * Harpy Queen and Dread Drake are rapid Energisers. Scatter Level Details Introduction to the Use of Scatter and Scatter Teams For scatter to be effective you need to reduce the targets energy (such as Demon's) at a greater rate than it increases. The objective of using a scatter team with a Demon is to have the Demon's energy level under 100% when it is ready to proc, or, to slow it down enough to cause long gaps between proc's. There are a number of critical points that need be understood about a hero using Scatter: :* Scatter only works when the hero attacks (and not when attacked), so: ::# A heroes ATK SPD plays a major role in how effective / ineffective the scatter will be. ::# In generally, Scatter is much more effective on heroes with high ATK SPD's and / or an ATK SPD that are increased by Berserk. ::#In general, Scatter is not as effective on heroes with low (slow) ATK SPD's. ::#Scatter is more effective where your hero has a higher ATK SPD than its target and less effective when the target has a higher ATK SPD than your hero. ::# Buffing (increasing) a heroes ATK SPD's from something like a Pumpkin Dukes skill / proc which increases ATK SPD's of all friendly heroes will drastically improve the effectiveness of a Scatter. ::# Slowing down a targets ATK SPD also increases the effectiveness of the use of scatter. ::# Hero's like Pixie who have a slow ATK SPD (operating 1,600ms) will result in a slower energy reduction, ie, 5/8 Scatter = 25% every 1.6 secs = average 15.625% / sec (25% / 1.6) without attack and 6.25% / sec with attack ( 25%-15% / 1.6 ). :* Increasing the ATK SPD of a hero with Scatter will increase how much it reduces a targets energy every second for a Scatter level 3/8 or higher. :* A scatter level 2/8 or lower will not reduce the targets energy but it will reduce how much it energies by from each of your hero's ATK's and 3/8 will only result in increase in targets energy from each of your ATK's. :* Scatter only works on the hero you are attacking. So if a HBD (Here Be Demon) has Mobs, and you will typically be engaging the mobs first, then the scatter will not be operating on the demon will you are fighting an mobs and will only come into operating on the demon once you are actually attacking it. :* Scatter does NOT operate with proc / skill DMG, but, scatter stills operates through ATK's that are buffed by skills / procs. This means that: ::# DMG from a skill / proc will increase each target(s) energy by 15% and scatter will not not be applied for this energy increase / proc event. ::# The increase in a targets energy does not occur because the skill proc'd (activated / occured). The increase in energy will only occur if the target receives DMG / stun from the skill / proc. This means that skills / proc's that debuffs, debuff, and other non-DMG'ing things, will not increase a targets energy because of these unless the skill / proc issues DMG /stun to a target. ::# With the exception of Minotaur Chieftain, stuns are counted as DMG and so increase targets energy by 15%. ::# DoT and Rapid Dot (Damage over Time) skills / proc's such as with Santa Boom, Immortep, Snowzilla, Ghoulem and Vlad Dracula will severely undermine and comprise the effectiveness of scatters as DoT results in a rapid increase in the targets energy without scatter being applied. ::# Scatter works with skills / proc that buff (increase) ATK's / ATK SPD, such as Cupid, Pumpkin Duke, Skull Knight and Druid etc. When a skill / proc increases ATK's / ATK SPD, that part of the skill / proc is considered as part of the standard ATK's and not a proc / skill DMG because it is operating as part of the standard ATK's and not as DMG done separately from the Hero's ATK's. ::# Scatter is very ineffective against heroes with have rapid energising such as Harpy Queen, Dread Drake. Common Terms Scatter Effectiveness Scatter effectiveness represents how well scatter reduces a targets energy and is best measured as a Per Second (p/s) average with each element calculated as a p/s average. The average Energy Scattered Per Second from a Scatter Talent / Crest is referred to as the eSPS Because a Heroes Energy increases every time it attacks and every time it is attacked or receives any DMG from a proc (skill), these will all need to be taken into account. To calculate the targets p/s Energy increase, we start with these simplified p/s elements (here we are assuming that the target's Energy increase is the typical 15 but for Aries use 12): :# eSPS (Scatter p/s) = Scatter% * Your APS (Attacks Per Second) :# Your eAPS (APS) = 15 * Your APS (Attacks Per Second) :# Your eSkill = 15 / CD'CD': if a hero does not have a CD, use this formula for an approx guide: 100 / 15 * APS (for Aries use 12 in place of 15) duration * Number of times DMG occurs from single proc :# Targets eATK = 15 * Your APS (Attacks Per Second) :# Other = eATK's and eSkill's on target from other heroes :TARGET ENERGY increase = Your eATK + Your eSkill + Targets eATK +Other Note: A targets energy does not increase when it procs. These elements will be refined later and here only serve as a crude approximate. Step 1a. APS First we need to take your hero's ATK SPD (Attack Speed) and turn this into its [[Attributes#APS|'APS' (Attacks Per Second)]]: For example, a Skull Knight's ATK SPD is 600'ms, Santa Boom's is '''1,200'ms, Cupid's and Pxie's is 1,500ms which we will round up to the nearest 200ms making it '1,600'ms, Atlanticore's is '2,000'ms and Druid's is '1,000'ms, so: Step 1b. APS to eSPS '''eSPS is the amount of Energy per / second that the Scatter will reduce by. So we now to work out how much your hero Scatters per second. To do this we take your hero's [[Attributes#APS|'APS']] and the Scatter % of the talent or crest set: For example, a Skull Knight's [[Attributes#APS|'APS']] is and has a level 4/8 Scatter = 20%, Santa Boom's is and it has a 8/8 Scatter = 80%, Pxie's is and has a built in level 5/8 Scatter = 25%, Atlanticore's is and has a level 7/8 Scatter = 60% and finally Druid's is and has a level 3/8 Scatter = 15%, so: Step 2. eAPS eAPS refers to the average per/second amount your hero will energise the target by We now need to work out, before Scatter is applied, the average your Hero is going to Energise the target per second fromeach of its standard attacks [[Attributes#APS|'APS']] and the Scatter % of the talent or crest set: For example, a Skull Knight's [[Attributes#APS|'APS']] is and has a level 4/8 Scatter = 20%, Santa Boom's is and it has a 8/8 Scatter = 80%, Pxie's is and has a built in level 5/8 Scatter = 25%, Atlanticore's is and has a level 7/8 Scatter = 60% and finally Druid's is and has a level 3/8 Scatter = 15%, so: Examples: [[Pixie|'Pixie']] (Scatter 5/8 = 25%) has an APS of 0.625 (1500ms Attack Speed) attacking a [[Cupid|'Cupid']] with an APS of 0.8333 (1200ms Attack Speed): In this first example the Cupid's Energy increases by an average of +6.253 p/s. [[Grizzly Reaper|'Grizzly Reaper']] (Scatter 6/8 = 40%) has an APS of 1.25 (750ms Attack Speed) attacking a [[Cupid|'Cupid']] with an APS of 0.8333 (1200ms Attack Speed): In this second example the Cupid's energy goes down by an average of 18.75 p/s (per/second). Calculating the your Teams Scatter effectiveness The per second Scatter efficiency for each hero can be simplified as Scatter% - 15% * [[Attributes#Attack Speed|'APS' (Attacks Per Second)]]. But for a more accurate figure you need to round up ATK SPD to the nearest 200ms and take into account any ATK SPD buffs (increases) that typically come from a Berserk Talents/Crest and Pumpkin Duke proc's. This can be calculated with the following formula: = ( Scatter Level % - 15% ) * 500 / RoundUp( ATK SPD / 200 / (1+ Berserk ) / (1 + ATK SPD Buffs ) ) or: \mathrm{ \text{Per Sec Scatter Effeciency} = \begin{align} \qquad \frac{(\ \color{blue} \mathrm{Scatter\ Level\ \%} \color{Black} - 15\%\ ) * 500} {RoundUp \Biggl( \begin{align} \dfrac{ \color{Violet} \mathrm{ATK\ SPD} \color{Black} \ /\ 200}{\dfrac{1+ \color{Plum} \mathrm{Berserk\%} \color{Black} \ }{\ 1 + \color{Magenta} \mathrm{ATK\ SPD\ Buffs \color{Black} \ } }} \end{align} \Biggr) } \end{align} } The work out how efficient your base scatter will be (just for the attack part of your heroes before any DMG'ing skill / procs), you need to work this out for ALL friendly heroes in the battle, that is yours and whoever you are teaming up with. * Having some high Scatter talent / crests on some heroes and not on others can undermine the effectiveness of using scatter. * Use of DoT / rapid DoT (Damage over Time) heroes can severely undermine / compromise the use of scatter even when high level ATK SPD / Berserks are in use. Understanding Energy and Demons A Demon's energy increase by 15: * every time it ATK's ::*''this means that slowing down a Domon's ATK SPD will reduce the speed it energises from its own ATK's.'' :* every time it is attacked :* every time it receives DMG from a proc (skill) ::* attack buffs do not count as attacks and proc DMG] ::* proc DMG] from Aries and MC do not increase energy A Demon does not increase energy from: * Debuffs such as slow downs and ATK reductions * Aries and MC proc's (skill)